Talk:Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story
Wow. This story was really awesome! I don't even know how long it took me to read it. I was confused at some parts though. Overall, Excellent.Dragasaur 05:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one who thought this was shit? I can just imagine the guy who wrote it typing and thinking "Man I am SUCH a bad-ass.". This are a delicious storie MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 07:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews i wuv this story COVER YOUR WINDOWS 23:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) What a LONG story This is more like a novella, rather than a creepypasta. I copied the text and put it in a word-counter . 29,327 words. If we say an average page would be on 250 words, this story would be 117 pages long. 117 pages. WOW An inconsistency ... Don't mean to bitch here. I'm not all the way through the story (just finished Chapter 6), but I've noticed an inconsistence in the tale. The reader is first informed that Cobb got into the mess because he was selling crack. By chapter 6, however, he's turned into the "prime suspect for a murder case". Unless this was done on purpose for some reason I'll find out later down the tale, I figure it ought to be corrected. Btw, this is an excellent read - as I said above, I'm not all the way through with it, but seriously, with some QC (to clean up the typos and stuff) you could easily turn this into a novella. The Fatastic Spiderine 13:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) just... wow... i sat down and read this in one afternoon. i couldn't tell you how long it took me because i didn't really have any other pages open to gauge the time. i remember something about 7:30 possibly but i just couldn't stop reading. this was a great NOVEL, not a creepy pasta but a damn novel. If you decided to check the comments to see if it was worth continuing to read, it is. Did I misread? kind of a spoiler, if you haven't read the story don't read this. at one point it talks about how they found Lt's corpse that summer, but he isn't even at the post the next summer. Still a great story but I am confused. Amazing Story!!!! This was an amazing story. I loved it. Good work, keep it up!! Bytost 04:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Read this one awhile ago and to this day is one of the very few stories that is well written and has a consistent on the edge of your seat content. A thumbs up for this one The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 06:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sequel and Author's Website I had been browsing the Internet after seeing Humper Monkey's story online. I found out that there are a couple of other stories by the same author about the 2/19th. Here is the author's page for the story. There are three other stories, along with some epilogue stuff from the HM. First Story Second Story Third (And Best) Story I'm hoping to try and add the other stories to the wiki myself (so I can get some edits under my belt), but I am not sure about the HM epilogue. Hopefully, one of the admins can add it since the page is protected against editing. Any assistance on the matter would be appreciated. DasCapt (talk) 05:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Looks like the links I set up lead to 404, so I'll try and get cached versions. Humper-Monkey Story First Story 2nd Story DasCapt (talk) 05:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) <333333333333 I like turtles (talk) 04:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Scawt Good story, the sexual content and the language I don't really think was needed that much, made me feel weird, amazing story, but you may have to owe a fortune to the swear jar. LOL Love the story. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, these are some properly awesome stories. I totally agree about 3 being the absolute best, and if there was a print compilation of all five in this series I'd be throwing money at it. I mean one that's not on a vaguely shady-looking site and only has the first one in it. Because god/damn/ if Tandy isn't the best villain in anything I've read in years. As for the language and sexual stuff? Not strictly necessary, no, but I feel like it does help the atmosphere a bit. Gets the point across that nobody gives a damn about the 2/19th or what goes on there. Ravinoff (talk) 05:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Authors page After doing some research found an offical site that the author (Timothy Willard btw) has posted the stories on. http://www.wattpad.com/user/TimothyWillard is the location of the authors page and would highly recommend visiting it for more from him as well as to rate his stories there. Doomsday55 (talk) 18:35, March 18, 2014 (UTC)Doomsday55